BioWeapon
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: What if Sasuke didn't stop Kankuro from hitting Konohamaru, but someone else? A strange and powerful girl from Kusagakure has a dark past and a dark secret. Rated M for violence, gore, psychologically mind-set, profanity, and sex later on in the story.
1. Let's begin, shall we?

Wanted to do something very horror/bloody/psychotic/angst-y for awhile, and this materialized into my head. ^_^

This fan fiction was influenced by music by the band _**Dope, Drowning Pool, Shinedown, The Birthday Massacre,**_and many others, this awesome video game for the Xbox that my brother used to play, and lack of motivation for my other works of fan fiction, which will be worked on... ^_^'

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or the other characters...

* * *

><p>After waiting for about two hours, which is the average amount of time their sensei takes, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were just told by their silver-haired jounin sensei, Kakashi, that he was going to file the report for the mission from the Land of Waves. After some bickering, fantasizing, rejection, and some running, Naruto called out Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru's square 'fake rock disguise', which in turn, caused even more insanity and chaos before Sakura came over. After some mindless words, Sakura punched Naruto in the face, sending him into the fence, which caused some angry shouts, more mindless words, getting the stuffing beat out of them, and even more mindless words, before Sakura ran at full speed after them, the look in her eyes promising a long, painful death, before Konohamaru crashed into a male wearing all black, purple war paint, and carrying something wrapped in a lot of bandages on his back.<p>

"Oi, watch it kid!" The older male said loudly, the blonde female near him with four quad-ponytails, teal eyes, and a long, but thin object strapped to her back.

Konohamaru, being too much like Naruto, picked a fight with the older male, not experienced enough to pick his fights, which caused the older male to become more aggravated and grabbed the younger by his scarf and lift him in the air, causing a pained grunt from Konohamaru.

"Kankuro, put the poor brat down! You know you'll pay for it later..." The blonde female said, but the male didn't put him down, despite the apologies from Sakura and shouts from Naruto.

"Nah, I feel like messing with these guys before **he**gets here, so let me have my fun Temari..." Kankuro said to the blonde, whom was now identified as Temari, who merely shrugged and kept some distance from him, as to appear to not be associated with him.

Konohamaru began to struggle out of Kankuro's grip, but he couldn't break loose, and after some more shouting, attempted attacks from Naruto, and panicked pleading, Kankuro gave a dark threat and drew his fist back. Right before Kankuro's fist was about to make painful contact with Konohamaru's face, multiple dull-point, four centimeter toothpicks were lodged into the exposed skin of Kankuro's fingers, wrist, and arm, some lodged deeper than the others. This caused Kankuro to release Konohamaru from his grip, but before Konohamaru hit the ground, someone swooped in, grabbed him, and was now standing in between Kankuro and the two leaf-village genin and leaf-village academy students with Konohamaru in her arms before she put Konohamaru on the ground before he ran back to Naruto and his friends.

"I'm pretty sure attacking defenseless leaf-village academy students is a little below your status of a Sunagakure genin, but then again, bullies always pick on someone not as powerful as them to make them feel good about themselves..." Konohamaru's savior said, her voice sweet and calm, but strong and confident as well.

Her orange hair was long, reaching the middle of her back, with the exception of the sweeping bang that covered her right eye and upper cheek, even though a black eye-patch like cloth covered her right eye. Her facial features were proportional, her one visible eye, which can only be described as a pupil-less amethyst orb, seemed to have a ghostly glow about them. Her lightly-colored skin, that almost made her look albino, had a eerie glow to it as well, almost like the glow of a full moon on a cloudless night; her black, short-sleeve hoodie, black ninja headband with the symbol of Kusagakure on it around her neck, black, baggy ninja pants, black waist pouch, dark blue shuriken and kunai holster on her right thigh, black sleeve-like accessories that were held in place by small, silver belts slightly above her elbows, white bandages that covered both her calves, and black ninja sandals only enhanced the eerie luster of her skin tone.

Her confident smile changed into a mocking smirk as she continued with, "And to bully the Sandaime Hokage's grandson makes your crime even worse, Baka-kun~!"

By then, Kankuro had pulled out all of the toothpicks, not as much blood and damage as he expected, and his rage now at spiking to new levels as Temari was trying to keep her laughter and surprise in, but was having some difficulty. Sasuke was in the tree, ready to throw a small rock at Kankuro's hand, amazed by how quickly everything happened; for if he even blinked, he wouldn't have just barely seen how the orange-haired girl threw the toothpicks with dead-on accuracy and move so fast that any untrained eyes wouldn't have been able to see it.

The orange-haired female then completely disregarded Kankuro as she said to Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, and his friends, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, but since now that the Kankuro problem was dealt with, I can now do so. My name is Asuka Fujimoto, I'm twelve years old, and I'm going to be thirteen on the second of July, which is two days from now. My blood-type is A positive, I enjoy sweets and candies, and I enjoy many things and have a lot of hobbies~"

Kankuro was getting more and more agitated from being purposely ignored, and was about to attack Asuka using the large thing on his back before a dark, lower pitched, almost scratchy-sounding voice said, "Back off Kankuro, you'll become an embarrassment to our village if you keep it up. We didn't come here to waste time..."

Everyone, including Sasuke but excluding Asuka, were surprised as they looked over and saw a male about the same age as Team Seven with blood-red hair, light, icy teal-blue eyes that were surrounded by thick, black insomnia lines, wearing all black, and had a large gourd held in place by brown and white shoulder strap, his ninja headband tied to said shoulder strap, standing on the underside of a branch connected to the same tree Sasuke.

Temari and Kankuro immediately tensed, seeming fearful of the red-head, as Kankuro said skittishly, opposite to how he was a moment ago, "G-gaara... Hey listen, they were the ones who started it..."

Asuka then said in an evilly-sweet manner, "Actually, you over-reacted to what Konohamaru-kun said, but instead of being mature about it, you let your temper get the best of you, and were about to take it out on an academy student who couldn't properly defend himself. Long story short, it's all your fault."

As Kankuro and Temari were having a mini-panic attack, Gaara glanced at Asuka, which, for some reason, caused Shukaku to stir lightly inside Gaara.

_**'There's something inhuman and evil about that girl, and I like it. She would be interesting to keep around.'**_

___'You actually want her alive?'_

_**'That, and I'd like you to keep an eye on her; The smell of blood coats her body's scent like a natural perfume, meaning she must kill very often, and in large quantities...'**_

'Hn, interesting...'

"Please ignore their bad manners, they will be dealt with later..." Gaara said coldly, attempting to be polite.

_'That guy, Gaara, has been looking at that girl Asuka for a long time...'_Sasuke thought with some unease.

_'She was able to to throw dull toothpicks hard and fast enough to pierce his skin and move so quickly that any civilian would have completely missed it...'_Gaara thought with some slight intrigue, before sand swirled around him and he teleported next to Temari.

"Let's go, we already wasted time from fooling around here..." Gaara said, before the three started to leave.

Sakura was about ask something, but she cut off when Asuka said, "The Sand Siblings are genin, they have border passes, and they're here for the Chuunin exams, so no need to get concerned Sakura-san."

As the Sand Siblings kept going, very confused as to when Asuka learned that fact, Sasuke then inquired, "Oi, guy with the gourd. What's your name?"

Gaara turned to face Sasuke as he said, "Sabaku no Gaara, but why ask my name when you haven't given your own..."

Sasuke scoffed lightly before he said, "The name's Uchiha Sasuke."

A stare-down started between Gaara and Sasuke, but it was interrupted by the yell of, "Asuka-san!"

She, along with the others, turned to see a woman in her mid-twenties lightly jog towards them. She had chestnut-colored hair and hetero-chromatic eyes, one sky-blue and the other ruby-red, her jounin outfit was very similar to jounin from Konoha, but the main part of the outfit was a very dark-green, which at night would look black, and a slightly lighter green jounin vest.

A relieved expression crossed the female Grass jounin's face as she said, "There you are Asuka-san! You had me worried for a moment..."

Asuka's demeanor immediately became cold as she said, "Don't act so familiar with me Miroku-sempai, especially since my original jounin sensei was put on a very important A-ranked mission. You were assigned to merely be my chaperon for the Chuunin exams and that is all."

Everyone was very surprised by Asuka's complete one-eighty in her personality, but Miroku merely smiled awkwardly as she said, "I know Asuka-san, but I needed to find you so I could give you the key to our hotel and the application form for the Chuunin exams..."

Asuka was quiet for a few seconds before she said with some guilt in her voice, "Sorry for snapping at you and saying those nasty things. Thank you for taking the time to find me."

Miroku smiled meekly as she handed Asuka the room key, the address of the hotel, and exam application and said, "No problem Asuka-san. Would you like to go to the hotel room or explore the village a little more?"

Asuka nodded silently before disappearing in a flurry of wind and blades of grass, after which it became dead-silent, but Miroku still had a small smile on her face.

With much curiosity in the air, Miroku answered the unasked question with, "I don't know the details, but I do know that Asuka-san had always distrusted anyone that's at least eight years older than her, with the exception of her jounin sensei, who saved Asuka-san from whatever caused her so much pain and brought her to the village..."

And with that, Miroku disappeared in the same manner as Asuka, leaving the genin behind, Konohamaru and his friends wandered off before Miroku appeared, thoughts heavy with curiosity.

* * *

><p>It was the day before the first part of the Chuunin exams and Gaara was bored out of his mind, having already explored all of Konoha, made note of multiple areas in and out of the village that held his interest, and was bored with training, which was finished for the day. He used his sand to teleport far outside of Konoha near a small village that had no ninja affiliation and was peaceful, one of the many small villages he found, with reasonable distance from any ninja village, where he kills some unfortunate soul to sedate his blood-lust. After luring in and killing an unsuspecting person, he was about to leave the village and go back to Konoha when he heard screams of terror and smelt blood and body fluids. He teleported to the top of nearby building, making sure to stay out of sight, taking in the scene below.<p>

Many people, men and women, children and elderly, were being killed off; the 'person' had hands that were pitch-black, had four finger hands, and metallic claws, which ripped the bodies in half easily. The hands changed back quickly, but the 'person's' right arm from the elbow down transformed into a whip-like weapon, killing people who were out of range of the claws, blood splattering everywhere. The 'person' changed their arm back, but their body convulsed slightly before they plunged their arms into the ground and these pitch-black tentacles with blood-red looking patches impaled the remaining people through the chest-cavity, killing them almost instantly. Gaara watched in awe as blood went everywhere, creating a shower of the crimson liquid, but instead of bodies skewed about, all of them were absorbed into the murderous 'person'.

The 'person', who had the hood of their hoodie up, pulled it down to reveal long orange hair, before she said, "I know you're there Gaara-san, you can come out now."

Gaara jumped down from the building, now standing next to her as he said, "I had a feeling you were different Asuka-san, but I would've never figured it was this..."

Asuka smiled sadly as said, "I know you have a bijuu, Gaara-san. I can tell by your aura, your demon having a darker, eviler color than your own."

Gaara's eyes widened as she continued with, "My genetic structure was changed into this before I turned six. My right eye was a transplant from my cousin who was my first real friend who had a strong blood-line limit when I was four, but since my genetic structure was altered, I can use its power without any physical side-effects..."

Gaara, with his curiosity getting the better of him, asked, "How are you-"

"Able to keep my 'human' personality with my nearly insatiable blood-lust? I merely kill one person per day until I have to go on a major killing-binge to keep myself stable, but every once in a while I have a mental break-down so it balances out..." Asuka said like it was the most normal thing in the world, making Gaara's non-existent eyebrows rise as he looked at her in a surprised curiosity.

Asuka smiled lightly before she continued with, "Music and other things help keep mental stability, but every once in awhile I have a breakdown..."

Despite the smile on her face, the tone of her was low, the sound was dark as she said, "And I know of your bijuu, Shukaku, so we both know each other's secret. So, lets keep them a secret from the others, ne?"

Gaara nodded, very surprised how all of this was happening so quickly, before Asuka smiled genuinely as she said, "Thanks Gaara-san! I had a feeling I could trust you with my one of my secrets!"

She then walked up to Gaara and lightly kissed him on the cheek, before she happily continued with, "See you tomorrow Gaara-san!"

And with that, Asuka disappeared in a swirl of grass blades, leaving Gaara to stand there, very confused and a light-pink blush on his cheeks. He tentatively touched the cheek that Asuka lightly pecked, eyes still wide like a deer in the headlights, before the corners of his mouth twitched upward in a very tiny smile. Well, that is, before Shukaku ruined whatever warm feeling Gaara was having by speaking.

_**'Damn, she's just as demonic as we are, if not more so... Let's make her our mate.'**_Shukaku said, wiggling his eyebrows in a perverse manner at the end of his statement.

Gaara shook his head violently, his face regaining it's emotionless expression, as he replied with, _'I see her as a trusted person and nothing else, and she probably sees me the same way.'_

Shukaku rolled his eyes, knowing what his host was truly feeling, before he said, _**'Fine, believe what you want, but if she falls for someone else, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life.'**_

With that, Shukaku went to the back of Gaara's mind, leaving him with the demon's words floating around his head, before teleporting back to the apartment where he and the rest of his 'team' were staying. After lightly regarding his sensei and siblings, he went to his room to meditate, his pseudo-dreams filled with blood, guts, and killing many with Asuka killing off the rest, laughing manically while doing so.

* * *

><p>Yeah, kinda slow at first, but it will get better!<p>

Please Review! :P ^_^


	2. Well, well, well

Again, random inspiration by multiple things and couldn't get it out of my head... ^_^''

Warning: If you haven't already noticed, there is going to be a lot of profane language, gore/violence, and, later on in the story, lemon-y situations. You have been warned...

Disclaimer: Don't own any thing, so kindly STFU and read the story. kthxbai. :) 

* * *

><p>Apparently Asuka was first one to arrive, for when Gaara and his siblings entered the exam room, there was whispered talk of a girl with long orange hair, mainly by males not from Kusagakure, much to Gaara's chagrin. He wanted to death-glare every male talking about her, but was interrupted when Naruto yelled out something he didn't care for as he and his team walked into the exam room, Sakura and Sasuke giving Naruto the 'why-are-you-such-an-idiot?' look.<p>

After Sasuke was glomped by a platinum-blonde by the name of Ino, a light giggling was heard before Asuka's voice said, "It's good to see you three again."

The rookie nine, Team Gai, and most of the other shinobi in the room looked up and saw Asuka standing on the ceiling above Team Seven and Ino, who was still clinging Sasuke. Everyone in the room then watched as Asuka land right-side up in front of the rookie nine with a tiny smile on her face as she giggled yet again, but her eyes held a mocking look in them and her smiled seemed to hold a darker meaning behind it, which made a pleasant shiver go up Gaara's spine at the sight.

"What so damn funny?" Ino asked some-what agitated voice as everyone, mainly Sasuke, seemed to focus in on Asuka's sweet-sounding giggling.

"Oh, I just find it very amusing that you fling yourself at Sasuke-san like a rag-doll, when he obviously isn't interested in romance or a relationship with anyone at the moment, for his sights are on revenge for his fallen clan... Am I not correct Sasuke-san?" Her words were happy-sounding, but merciless and tactless before directing the equally merciless question towards the very shocked Uchiha, his blood boiling at the thought of his older brother and his dead family.

Before any of them replied to Asuka's words, a male with silver hair in a low ponytail and circular glasses stated, "Those were some pretty harsh words from such a young kunoichi... But pardon my rudeness, my name's Kabuto Yakushi."

Asuka smirked as she said, "Nice to meet you Kabuto-san. But in regards to your statement, much like the ways of a shinobi, I like my words to be sharp like my weapons, or have hidden meanings in my words like a dark secret hiding in the darkest shadows. That, and I dislike beating indirect with certain things. It's a quirk."

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped at the statement, Kankuro looking like he would cry and laugh at the same time from remembering what happened a few days prior. Sakura, who had given up on getting Sasuke to like her the day she met Asuka, her decision made after meeting the orange-haired girl, comforted Ino along with her teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji, as the interaction between Kabuto and Asuka continued.

When Kabuto brought up that he had taken the Chuunin exams seven times and was willing to show a few of his information cards, Sasuke then said, "I want to see the information cards on Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Fujimoto Asuka."

"Aw, you already know their names, but alright...", Kabuto whined slightly before getting out the three cards and flowing some chakra to make the card's picture and info appear, after-which he continued with, "Rock Lee is one year older than you. He has no ability in ninjutsu and genjutsu, but has exceptional skills in taijutsu. His teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji and his sensei is Maito Gai. His mission experience entails twenty D-rank and eleven C-rank missions."

Everyone listened, quite interested in the conversation now, as Kabuto revealed Gaara's info card before said, "Gaara's the same age as you guys and I don't have much information on his abilities. His teammates are his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, and his jounin sensei is unknown. But he's obviously very powerful, for he has done a B-rank mission as a genin... and he's never gotten harmed in any way on any of his missions."

A surprised silence spread through the room, while Gaara had a small swell of pride, before Kabuto revealed the last card, Asuka's card, as he said, "Asuka just turned thirteen a few days ago, so technically she's older than you guys. She's highly skilled in many types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, but her other skills are still a complete mystery. She's a one-man team, for reasons unknown, and her jounin sensei is a man named Retsusendo, better known as 'The Cold Death'. She has an obvious power and ability, for she's been on seven D-rank missions, three C-rank missions, and two B-rank missions... to which she's never been injured while the rest of her team she was assigned to had gained minor injuries..."

The room got quiet yet again as Kabuto put away his cards, before he broke the silence yet again with, "And I would have information on the Sound Village, Otogakure, but since they're a newer village, I don't have any decent information on them."

Not even a second after Kabuto's statement, three Sound ninjas stood across from Kabuto, annoyed expressions with angry undertones on their faces, before the one with bandages covering almost all of his face said sneeringly, "You leaf ninja always look down on other villages, you conceited prick. 'Since they're a newer village, I have no info on them', is a load of bullshit!"

Before a fight could break out, a haunting giggle resounded through-out the room. They then looked at Asuka, who was the one who giggled in such a hauntingly taunting way, a look of amusement on her face as she looked at the Sound ninja right in the eyes.

"I suggest you three not pick on Kabuto-san, for the exam instructor in the front of the room will yell at you." Asuka said as she motioned to the front of the exam room, where a man with thin, dark eyes, some-what sun-kissed skin, and his ninja head-band wrapped around his head like a bandana.

Now with the focus of the room on him, he cleared his throat and said loud enough for the whole room to hear, "I am Ibiki Morino and I will be the instructor for the first part of the Chuunin Exams, which will be a written test."

Everyone was surprised, except Asuka, at this fact and some, mainly Naruto, began to freak out. Some began to panic even more, like Naruto, when all of them were seated and the rules explained to them. Everyone was then given the signal and they began the written exam. Weirdly enough, Gaara's assigned seat was right next Asuka's, much to his pleasure, but noticed she was already half-way done with her exam. He quickly made a Third Eye out of his sand and placed in the area near her lap, which not only gave a perfect view of her paper, but Shukaku made perverted comments in Gaara's head, causing the poor boy to blush a very pale pink before he returned his attention to his paper.

Kyoko grinned inwardly before she returned to her paper and finished her paper as slowly as possible, just to give Gaara some help, even though she knew that the scores really didn't matter because the proctors just used this written test to try to mentally psyche-them out. As they finished, with a few minutes to spare, they both sat quietly as they waited for the others to finish up.

Gaara felt Asuka's left elbow against his right elbow, before he heard in his head, _'Waiting is kinda boring, ne?'_

He then glanced at Asuka, who grinned lightly and said mentally, _'I am able to communicate telepathically with any person when in psychical contact with them.'_

He nodded once before he mentally asked, _'How were you able to get all the answers so quickly? If I may ask...'_

Asuka grinned before she replied with, _'One of the powers I got from the eye-transplant is many great mental powers like mind-reading, so I basically used information from other people's minds. It takes a lot of focus, but it uses no chakra, so I'm able to get away with it.'_

Gaara then said mentally, _'Makes sense...'_, before Shukaku inquired with, _**'If I may ask, how do you have such a great control over these powers?'**_

Asuka replied with, _'At first, I was only able to just see out of the eye, before my genetics were altered biochemically, by scientifically enhanced micro-organisms, which then changed my body into the ultimate weapon... But that's something that will be explained later, for today's exam is finishing up...'_

Gaara and Asuka returned their attention to the front of the room, for Ibiki had said something about all of the ones in the room had passed, before someone crashed through the window which caught everyone's attention. Apparently, a busty female by the name of Anko, whom had crashed through the window and made a scene, told everyone to meet at the forty-forth training ground tomorrow for the next part of the exam before disappearing as quickly as she came.

Asuka then said out loud, "Well, that was peculiar..."

Everyone slowly nodded in agreement, before they got up and left the room, either to train or rest for tomorrow's part of the Chuunin Exam.

The Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings were near the door when Asuka smiled at everyone and said, "See you Tomorrow!"

With that, she disappeared in a swirl of blades of grass, a few males in the room secretly wished that they knew more about Asuka. 

* * *

><p>It was about midnight when Gaara needed some fresh air after a long session of meditation in his hotel-room, so he quietly leapt through his hotel-room's window and speed off towards the Hokage monument, which was different for him for he usually teleported to certain places, but he wanted to feel the wind on his skin after being in his room for so long. When he got to the top, he noticed he wasn't the only there to take in the air and scenery, for a very familiar orange-haired girl was standing there, a small, but genuine smile on her face as she looked out at the night-life of the village below them.<p>

She turned slightly, giving Gaara a full view of her smile, as she said, "Hey Gaara-san, didn't expect you to be up here, but it's awesome that you're here though..."

Gaara blushed lightly, still not used to these kind of interactions, before he lightly asked, "Why do you talk to me?"

"Because you're a lot like me, but our situations are different, so we can relate..." Kyoko said with a sad smile, crossing her arms behind her back.

Gaara nodded, still unsure of what he was feeling, before Asuka sat down and patted the ground next to her, silently inviting Gaara to sit next to her. He blushed lightly as he sat next to Asuka, heart racing wildly while his thoughts went wild.

But Asuka broke the silence by say, tone laced with deep sadness, "But there's a major difference that separates us greatly..."

Gaara looked at her, slightly shocked, as she looked upward and had her palm facing her face before she continued with, "While, one day, you will meet the end of your life, I will live forever, for my biochemistry treats death and aging like cancer, keeping me young and alive..."

Gaara, now shocked beyond belief, quietly asked, "How old are you really?"

"In reality, I just recently turned one-hundred, but I have my information read that I just turned thirteen." Kyoko said like it was no big deal.

Gaara, shocked curiosity lead him to ask, "Can you change your outer appearance to look like an adult's?"

Kyoko nodded, as she said, "But only to about twenty-five, when I can use my powers to their full extent, but I won't want to make myself look like an old woman..."

She giggled at her own statement, causing Gaara's lips to twitch upward in a very tiny smile before he heard Shukaku say, _**'Kit, I sense the wolf demon, Shiranui, near by. She's very powerful, but has been dormant in her host until now. It's of great importance that we investigate.'**_

Gaara nodded and looked at Asuka, who nodded in understanding before he teleported in the direction of the demon wolf's chakra, unaware of what was going to transpire. 

* * *

><p>When Gaara arrived at the place where the wolf's chakra was coming from, the sight he saw surprised him. The pinkette from the Uchiha's team, he vaguely knew that Sakura was her name, was fighting with a woman with long, snow-white hair, wolf ears and tail, yellow eyes, pale skin, red markings on her face and body, and a Shinto priestess outfit. They finished their training and the wolf told her a few things before she fazed into Sakura's body, white light around the pinkette.<p>

Gaara came forward and Sakura turned around, the two facing each other before Sakura said, "I see that you found out my secret, Gaara-san, but I have a feeling you won't tell anyone."

Gaara nodded, he feelings for Asuka, somehow, felt different than for the one's for the strangely beautiful pinkette in front of him, before Shukaku said, _**'Shiranui is my mate, but if you don't like the pinkette, I won't force you.'**_

But Gaara felt attracted to Sakura now, a sweet purity about her that he wished he could have, before he felt Sakura gently place a hand on his cheek and looked into his icy-blue eyes with her emerald ones. Both felt something like a strong affinity towards the other before they both leaned in and shared a light kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away, Sakura smiled at him and Gaara couldn't help but lightly smile back, before they felt a flare of dark energy, causing them to turn around, but they found nothing after they scanned the area with their eyes and chakra.

They turned to face each other again before Sakura said, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Gaara-kun."

Gaara nodded before teleporting back to his hotel room, for it was near sunrise and he needed a short meditation-break to clear his thoughts, but visions of the pinkette haunted his mind. However, he was unaware of what had transpired. 

* * *

><p><em>::At the same time, with Asuka::<em>

After Gaara left, Asuka then said aloud, "You can come out now, I know you're there..."

The person in the shadows revealed themselves, it was a male with yellow eyes, black and white skin split right down the middle, short, spiky green hair, sharp teeth, a Venus-flytrap on his shoulders, and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Asuka smirked as she asked, "Hey Zetsu-kun, how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you kindly. Have you considered our offer of joining the Akatsuki?" Zetsu inquired, getting straight to the point of his visit.

Asuka sighed as she got up and stretched, small 'cracks' and 'pops' coming from her back, before she said, "I have put some thought into it, but I'm only willing to give you my answer in five days and will not give my answer before then. Although, I assume that the Akatsuki is willing to wait for an answer..."

Zetsu nodded, a little annoyed that he'll have to wait, but he faded back into the ground, knowing he'll at least get answer without having to fight her. When she felt she was finally alone, she sighed lightly, happy to be alone, all the while hearing the mental interaction that Gaara and Shukaku had, and what happened between Gaara and Sakura. She smiled, happy that Gaara found his demon's mate, which usually activates a natural affinity for their host, which usually develops into a strong love. She did only see him as a friend, but she could tell he was starting to develop feeling beyond friendship to her, so this helped in her decision of what to do. 

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at training ground forty-four with mixed emotions, for the large forest beyond the barb-wired fence radiated death and agony, but what made matters worse for them was that they had to sign a waver because of the high death-rates the forest has. Again, Asuka was the first to arrive and had creeped out the exam-proctors by filling out the forms cheerfully, signing her name at the end like an autograph.<p>

But what most of them, mainly the males, noticed was her outfit. Her black, hooded top stopped mid-ribs, showing off her midriff, and had long, kimono-like sleeves. Her arms, her fingernails painted black, were neatly wrapped with white bandages and had black, metallic arm-guards secured to her arm from her elbow to the back of her hands, barely seen by the sleeves of her top. Her black skort looked baggy, barely hanging onto hips, but she had bandages from her hips down to her ankles, helping the skort stay in place. Black, metallic leg-guards, similar to her arm-guards, were strapped to her shins, starting from her knees down to her ankles. Her feet, her toenails painted black as well, looked very comfy in her kunoichi-sandals, which were slightly heeled and open-toed. Her long, orange hair was tied up in a ponytail, much like how Ino has her hair, but still had the long-sweeping bang that covered her right eyes and upper part of her right cheek.

When all the teams signed the papers and explained the rules to everyone, every team was given a scroll, either an Earth or Heaven scroll, before they were released into the forest. Asuka had a Heaven scroll, but she knew it would be very easy to get the other, smirking darkly as she thought of ways to eliminate the competition she disliked the most. She chuckled darkly, knowing she'll get to show some of her ability, Zetsu hiding and watching in the nature around her, and get to kill who she wanted to. The next few days were going to be so entertaining for her, she gathered, as she continued to move quickly throughout the forest. 

* * *

><p>And... done with this chapter! ^_^'<p>

Kinda got some writer's block half way through it, but I got it done! :)

Please review! :D


	3. Finally, some real action

Sorry if the last chapter seemed a little rushed, but like I said, I had some slight writer's block about half-way through... ^_^'

Warning: If you haven't already noticed, there is going to be a lot of profane language, gore/violence, and, later on in the story, lemon-y situations. You have been warned...

Disclaimer: I own nothing so STFU and read the story. kthnxbai. :)

* * *

><p>Asuka was starting to get very bored, very quickly, since it would be suspicious if she completed the second-part of the Chuunin Exams so quickly. She had already killed off five genin teams, the villages they were from she didn't care, but then she sensed that Team Seven was being attacked by Sound ninja. She teleported there to find the three Sound ninja that snapped at Kabuto, Sasuke and Naruto unconscious in a cave-like tree roots, an unconscious Rock Lee, and a beaten-up Sakura, pink hair cut to about shoulder-length.<p>

_'Wonder why she didn't use Shiranui's power? Oh wait, she reactivated the seal that suppresses Shiranui's power, but limits her true power...'_ Asuka thought, stepping in front of Sakura.

The pinkette looked at Asuka in surprise and gratefulness, very tired and beat-up from fending off the Sound ninja. Asuka snorted at the Sound nins, obviously mocking them, but she was grateful of them for the much needed relief of her boredom. She cracked her knuckles and gave the Sound nin a dark, wicked grin, before proceeding to open a can of whoop-ass on them, but the Sound trio ran off after barely a minute of trying to defend themselves.

"That's right! You better run you fucking cowards!" Asuka yelled at the retreating Sound nin, the adrenaline from the fighting still strong in her system, before she remembered the reason why she was fighting the Sound nin in the first place. The orange-haired female turned and walked towards Sakura before she healed the pinkette of any injuries she got, Sakura smiling in thanks as she got up and stretched her healed body.

The pinkette smiled, before she asked Asuka, "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

Asuka grinned mysteriously as she said, "Let's just say, I have a multitude of talents..."

Sakura felt a chill go up her spine before Asuka smiled sweetly as she continued with, "Anyways, I should heal the boys as well!"

She first healed Lee, his injuries quite serious but easily treatable, before she then started to heal Naruto. His injuries weren't that bad, but she used them as an excuse to discreetly remove the Five-Pronged seal that great limited the blonde's power, receiving telepathic words of thanks from the Kyuubi. She then healed Sasuke, also removing the dark seal on his neck and placed a fake one in its' place, but found that the Uchiha's blood was able to handle and co-exist with the same organisms that made her the way she is now.

'_Hm... Interesting development... I'll have to show Sasuke another option of gaining power...'_ Asuka thought, inwardly grinning like a mad-man, before she turned to Sakura and told her, "They're okay now, so when they wake up, they'll be good as new."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, thankful that their injuries weren't serious, before Neji and Tenten came, woke up Lee rudely, and the three sprinted off. Asuka bade Sakura, and the now conscious Sasuke and Naruto, good bye and sprinted off as well. The orange-haired girl, with her blood-lust sedated for the time being and the adrenaline wearing off, decided to head to the Tower and wait for the rest of the teams to make it there. After being confirmed that she passed the second-part of the exam, she walked to a large arena-like room where she the teams that made it out alive; Kiba and his teammates, Ino and her teammates, Lee and his teammates, Gaara and his teammates, and the three sound nins had passed the second-part so far.

Asuka walked over to Lee and politely thanked him for helping Sakura, which he humbly accepted without going on about youth, much to his teammates' surprise. She then walked towards Hinata, but when she was half-way towards them, she turned to the three sound nin and gave them her best glare and blood-thirsty grin, causing their blood to go cold before she continued towards Hinata.

Asuka smiled kindly at Hinata as she asked the shy Hyuuga girl, "Hello Hinata-san. May I talk to you in private, even just for a little bit?"

Hinata, quite surprised, lightly nodded her head before she followed Asuka to an empty hall-way that was close to the arena-like room but just out of ear-shot of everyone, until the orange-haired girl said with her voice completely truthful, "I know that you're half yuki-onna Hinata-san, but don't be afraid to use the gift that you have. Naruto-san, because of the Kyuubi within him, is aware of your abilities, is accepting of them and you, and he's been over Sakura-san since before the beginning of the Chuunin Exams. You also have two teammates and a jounin sensei that accept you for who and what you are, so there's no need to be nervous, afraid, or self-doubting, no matter what happens to you."

Hinata thought about Asuka's words, biting her lower-lip painfully out of nervousness, and closed her eyes, still a bit unsure of what to do, only to see the image of her and her mother surrounded by snow, with her mother smiling at Hinata as she said, "You've grown so much Hina-chan..."

Hinata knew this wasn't an illusion since she's biting so hard on her lip that she could draw blood, so she ran into her mother's open arms as she asked in an unsure manner, "Should I use my powers mother? I want to, but I'm afraid of being rejected by father, as well as everyone else... It's scary mother, but I want to prove to father that I'm strong!"

Hinata's mother comforted the timid girl by rocking her lightly before she said, "You don't need to prove your worth or your strength to anyone but yourself, Hina-chan. But if you don't believe in yourself, then it will be difficult for others to see your strength. This my only advice to you, my sweet child; stay strong, keep your head high, be determined and confident, and don't let others tell you what to do or what to say."

Hinata, a few tears staining her cheeks, wiped them away as she smiled at her mother and said, "Okay mother, I will..."

Her mother smiled as the two released the hug, but before she left, she then said to her daughter, "Also, try and get the Kyuubi-container to fall in love with you; he's got the best potential of being a kind, strong leader. Besides, he's kinda cute~!"

Hinata blushed at the last part while nodding, feeling much more confident in herself with her mother's encouragement, before she opened her eyes to see Asuka staring at her curiously, unaware of what had transpired. The Hyuuga girl noticed her hair color became a shade bluer and also figured her eyes did the same thing, since blue-tinted eyes and hair are the signs of the awakened powers of a yuki-onna, no matter how much of the yokai blood has been thinned by intermingling with human blood.

Hinata merely grinned as she said, "I believe your words prompted a spiritual meeting between me and my mother, whose advice has given me the emotional strength to be strong. So thank you Asuka-san, because now I can be the kunoichi that I want to be."

Asuka smiled, now understanding that a supernatural occurrence enlightened Hinata, before she said, "No need to thank me Hinata-san, I just gave you a light nudge in the right direction, that's all. Now let's head back before your teammates get worried."

Hinata nodded again, now feeling sure of herself, as the two girls walked back to the large arena-like room before Hinata went back to her teammates, happily waving good-bye to the orange-haired girl. Asuka watched out the corner of her eyes as she moved towards the Sand-Siblings, noticing that her teammates were supportive of her gain in physical and emotional power, before she was only a few feet away from Gaara and his older siblings, also noticing Kabuto's team and Naruto's team had made it while the genin in the room were waiting for something or someone.

Asuka, closest to Kankuro, then said to him, "Sorry about what I had said a few days ago, when I find that someone could be messed with verbally, my teasing can sometimes get out of hand. And as I said before, it's a quirk of mine with my words that isn't easy to give up on..."

"I guess it's okay since I lost my temper a bit and was about to punch a kid who couldn't defend himself..." Kankuro said sheepishly, very aware of the attractive girl that was right in front of him.

Temari slung her arm around Asuka's shoulders as she said, "I have to say though, you've got guts and skills! It's not every day that we someone as powerful as you!"

Asuka smiled at the friendly gesture and said, "Thanks, but I was just doing the right thing. Besides, my power came with a heavy price..."

Temari sensed that her strength was a sensitive subject, so she removed her her arm from Asuka and changed the subject by asking, "Do you like being a part of Kusagakure?"

The orange-haired merely shrugged as she said, "It's okay, but I'm thinking of transferring to a different village since Kusagakure doesn't feel like home to me..."

The two elder Sand-Siblings nodded in vague understanding before Asuka moved so her arm touched Gaara's as she telepathically said to him, _'I noticed you're angry and wondering who hurt Sakura-chan..."_

Gaara glanced over at her, waiting for her to continue, as she then said mentally while showing him the memories of when she saved Sakura, _'That Zaku guy, the sound-nin with the spiky hair and three kanji on his shirt, beat her up a bit before I drove those weaklings off..."_

The red-headed male felt his blood boil before Asuka warned mentally, _'It's best to take your revenge in a more appropriate setting, unless you want raise some red flags or anything like that...'_

Gaara, knowing that she was correct, merely replied mentally, _'Fine, but I'll show no mercy...'_

'_**Agreed, but I want the asshole to suffer!'**_ Shukaku interjected, also very angry that someone hurt his mate's host.

Asuka grinned, before she said to the Sand-Siblings, "This has been a nice chat, but I'd like to go talk to a few of my other pals of mine."

She walked over to Sakura and her teammates, mentally communicating with Sakura and Naruto through her telepathy, telling them about Hinata's change and of anything else that the two would need to know. Sasuke subtly gazed at Asuka, completely intrigued by enigmatic girl and how she was friends with nearly everyone in such a short period of time, but also by a vision he had of her when he was unconscious.

"Oi, Sasuke-san! May I talk to you in private for a second?" Asuka politely asked him, snapping the Uchiha out of it before he nodded quietly and followed her to quieter area.

When the two were finally alone, Sasuke then asked her, "You were the one who removed Orochimaru's curse mark, right?"

"Impressive, you figured that out quicker than expected..." Asuka said with an amused grin as she leaned against the nearest wall.

"Who... or what, are you?" Sasuke asked, causing the orange-haired girl's grin to widen as she said, "I'll explain that, but first I'll make this conversation a little more private..."

Asuka merely snapped her fingers and the scenery changed, the hall-way losing all its' color and became black, white, and different shades of grey, before she said, "It's a temporary time-freezing power which I can make last for about five minutes in this form."

Sasuke gave a confused look, not understanding what she's saying, before she explained with, "I was given my cousin's eye, a powerful but near extinct kekkei genkai known as the God's Blood, at a young age before she died of someone poisoning her. For reasons I'd rather not say, I was forcibly sent to a laboratory that specialized in biological warfare where I was immediately injected with a virus, by the name of DX-1120 virus, that can make any human, if they can survive through the pain, a super soldier, giving me enhanced strength, senses, speed, and reaction time. After running a few tests on for about three months, they, trying to erase evidence of their cruel experiments, injected me with another virus codenamed 'BlackLight' to kill me off. It was unsuccessful, for the virus was compatible with my genetics and it made me into the ultimate bio-weapon; it made my cousin's eye usable and without any side-effects, my body treats aging like an illness so I have eternal youth, I'm really one-hundred years old and not thirteen, where I can make myself physically younger or older, I'm able to regenerate any part of my body, including my head, my vital organs, or my entire body as long as there's something organic and living to absorb into my body even if I'm reduced to almost nothing, I can take on the form of anyone or anything I choose without using a transformation jutsu, and I can transform any part of my body or my entire body into any kind of weapon with just my will..."

To prove this, she made her right arm from the elbow down into a large blade that extended in front of her and a bit behind her, her flesh around her elbow looking black and red, as she said, "The BlackLight virus makes itself most prominent when I do transformations like this..."

Sasuke looked on in awe and fascination before Asuka, having returned her arm to normal, continued with, "But that's not what I called you out here for; Before all of us genin are to continue with the next part of the Chuunin exam, the Hokage will summon me forward and official state that I'm now a Konohagakure kunoichi, having put in my papers for a transfer before the exams even began. But I'm getting a bit off track here, my real reason for calling you here is to inform you that your genetics are compatible with both the DX-1120 and the BlackLight virus. My offer, which the Hokage is aware of and agrees to my terms, is that I train you and make you stronger in all areas, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, anything else you can think of, as long as you stay loyal to Konohagakure. I have the ability to make even more powerful than Orochimaru ever could, but that's only if you accept my offer..."

Sasuke, still not sure of taking up on her offer, then heard Asuka say, "The God's Blood kekkei genkai, when thinned over many generations, led to the Rinnengan, Sharingan, and Byakugan, meaning if you accept my offer, there's a very high probability that your Sharingan will revert to its' original, more powerful form of your ancestors with no side-effects what-so-ever. If you don't have an answer now, I'll give you a few days to think about it."

"That won't be necessary..." Sasuke said, finally making up his mind, before he continued with, "For I've decided that this deal of yours is more in my favor than Orochimaru's, especially since you removed his influence easily. My only question is, when do we start?"

Asuka grinned victoriously as she said, "After the Chuunin exams, whether you become one or not, but we'll have to do said training far from the village for reasons I'll explain later."

Sasuke accepted that for now, although he was a bit curious but not enough to ask, as Asuka released the time-freeze and the two returned to the arena-like room, where everyone except the two were lined up in their respective teams. Sasuke joined his team's line while Asuka stood by herself between Ino and Kiba's team, before the Hokage told the present genin the true purpose of the Chuunin Exams and the proctor for the next test, Gekkou Hayate, arrived.

"Fujimoto Asuka, may you please come forward..." The Hokage said, Asuka smiling lightly as she skipped forward until she was right in front of the elderly man, before bowed respectfully as she asked, "What is it that you need of me to call me forward Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi, the elderly Hokage lifting his hat slightly as he took a hit of his pipe, presented the orange-haired girl a Konohagakure headband as he said, "Do to your successful transfer from a Kusagakure kunoichi to a Konohagakure kunoichi as of yesterday, I decided to be the one to give you your new headband as a warm welcome to our newest ninja."

She gently took the headband from Sarutobi and smiled as she said, "Thank you Hokage-sama, I'm very honored to receive this from you."

Asuka wrapped her new headband around her upper arm before she returned to her spot between Ino and Kiba, the two quite surprised at the turn of events. The genin were then told that they were holding the preliminaries to thin down the number of people for the Chuunin Exam and that the numbers were even for the one-on-one matches so no one was able to back out even if they wanted to. A screen was then revealed and it was explained that the opponents for each match will be randomized, the tension in the air thickening as the screen quickly went through all their names until it final did an abrupt stop and revealed the first match: Inuzuka Kiba vs. Yakushi Kabuto.

The two walked to the center of the arena while everyone else moved to the upper area of said arena for safety reasons and to watch the fights better.

Hayate began the first match and Kiba was about to strike before Kabuto raised his hand and said with a smile, "I forfeit. I don't have the strength to fight."

Kiba and a few others in the room did a collective anime-fall, completing said fall with disbelieving looks and the occasional foot twitch, as Kiba was deemed the winner and Kabuto followed the medics to the simple clinic within the tower. The screen went through the names once again before it stopped once again and revealed the opponents for the next match: Haruno Sakura vs. Tsuchi Kin.

As the two girls moved to the lower level and stood facing each other, ready for their match to begin, Asuka couldn't help but think, _'I wonder what you'll bring to this fight Sakura-san...'_

* * *

><p>And Chapter Three is done! XD<p>

I know it's been a while, but I felt re-inspired and will be updating this a bit more often. :)

Read and Review, or I'll tell Gaara that you guys stole his teddy bear...


End file.
